1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trigger mechanism for firearms, particularly pistols, comprising a spring-loaded trigger rod, a trigger for moving said trigger rod, and locking means for locking said trigger rod when said trigger is in an initial position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trigger rod serves to transmit the movement of the trigger and the forces exerted on the trigger to succeeding members of the trigger mechanism for the discharge of a round. The discharge of a round is prevented by the locking means, which automatically assume a locking position and ensure that no round can be discharged, e.g., in response to an impact exerted on the firearm in its longitudinal direction or when the firearm falls on the ground. A discharge of a round will be prevented in such cases even when the safety catch has been released and the firearm is ready to fire.
Such locking means are already known in practice. But in the firearms provided with such known locking means the trigger is pivoted on a stationary axis in the receiver of the firearm and carries a lever, which extends in the trigger and protrudes slightly from the contour of the trigger and unlocks the trigger rod as soon as the trigger is actuated by the finger of the hand which holds the firearm so that the round can then be discharged. That lever which protrudes from the contour of the trigger must be forced back by the finger into the trigger and will render the operation of the trigger mechanism more difficult and a higher structural expenditure will be incurred because a separate lever must be mounted on on a separate pivot in the trigger. That lever in its initial position will prevent a complete pivotal movement of the trigger so that a movement of the trigger rod will be prevented. Besides that lever must be rather thin because it must be accommodated in the trigger.